


Foto... ¿qué foto?

by Iolanfg



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Culpa de Mark, Gen, Humor
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 13:10:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17622986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iolanfg/pseuds/Iolanfg
Summary: Mycroft vence por agotamiento.Culpa de Mark por hacerse esas fotos...





	Foto... ¿qué foto?

**Author's Note:**

> Nada es mio...

Cuando vives en una mansión victoriana que ha pasado de primogénito en primogénito a lo largo de cinco generaciones, acabas quieras o no acumulando objetos. La casa de Mycroft era casi un museo, y Greg descubría cada día algo nuevo: una habitación secreta escondida tras un falso armario disimulado por otro armario, un pasadizo tras la despensa que llegaba al jardín, otro tras un baño que daba al desván, incluso uno que daba a una habitación cerrada al final del tercer pasillo y que Mycroft insistía que no contenía nada de importante y a la que Sherlock se refería como "el cuarto de los horrores", una joya que perteneció a María Antonieta, una obra de arte desaparecida hace años, esculturas, etc, etc.

Pero, sin duda, la parte de la casa que Greg prefería era la enorme y suntuosa biblioteca, los estantes repletos de libros, que llegaban del suelo al techo, manuscritos y facsímiles lujosamente encuadernados.

Había mapamundis e ilustraciones cuidadosamente protegidas. Incluso en un par de vitrinas protegían algunos papiros y una decena de incunables.

A Gregory le gustaba esa habitación casi tanto como al propio Mycroft y solía disfrutar revisando las maravillas que contenía.

Eso era lo que había estado haciendo hoy. Había recogido con sumo cuidado el ejemplar de "El diamante de Sumatra", qué, tal y como Mycroft le había explicado, era el libro impreso más antiguo del mundo cuando una ligera inclinación en la madera llamó su atención. A cualquier otro le hubiera pasado desapercibida, pero su ojo de detective entrenado sintió curiosidad. Pasó la mano y la madera cedió ligeramente, revelando un libro negro en su interior, uno que no destacaba por nada, fino y pequeño, pero que contenía un pequeño sobre en el interior.

Miró a Mycroft, que estaba distraído, y lo abrió:

\- Mycroft, ejem ..., ¿qué es esto?

Su compañero levantó la cabeza del periódico y lo miró imperturbable mientras alzaba una ceja.

\- ¿Qué es qué?

\- Esto.

\- Una biblioteca.

\- No, no la habitación. Esto que tengo en mi mano.

Dos cejas alzadas.

\- ¿Dedos?

\- No, Myc, lo que estoy sosteniendo con mis dedos ...

\- ¿Un libro?

\- Uff, no, la otra mano.

\- ¿Papel? Se fabrica mezclando fibras de celulosa con agua y...

\- ¡No me importa cómo se fabrica el papel, Mycroft! ¡La foto!

Greg estaba empezando a perder la paciencia mientras Mycroft continuaba sin inmutarse, mirándolo perplejo.

\- ¿Qué foto?

Greg, exasperado, la agitó en el aire:

\- ¡Esta foto!

\- No veo ninguna foto ...

\- ¿¡Y qué tengo en la mano!?

\- ¿Dedos?

Greg, suspiró con cansancio mientras sacudía la cabeza y refunfuñaba sobre los malditos Holmes, volviéndolo a dejar todo en su sitio.

\- Bueno, está bien, cómo quieras, no he visto ninguna foto ...

\- Exacto. No has visto ninguna foto por que no hay ninguna foto. Justo lo que dije.

Mycroft sonrió, feliz, volviendo a sus noticias devastadoras. Una de las ventajas de ser tan inteligente es que podías vencer a cualquiera por agotamiento sólo con hacerte el tonto durante el tiempo suficiente.


End file.
